


One shot

by Evil_Keshi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Magnus Bane, M/M, Mob Boss Alec Lightwood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/pseuds/Evil_Keshi
Summary: Magnus becomes a fixture in his life. Given his lifestyle, Alec tends to consider that he doesn't get second chances - he's only got one shot at life - so he allows himself that one good thing and lets Magnus in.That's his one shot at happiness, he knows.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 93
Kudos: 236





	One shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [UNA SOLA POSSIBILITA'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490614) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)



> Inspired by B.A.P. music video for "One shot", except that it's gay(er). Dedicated to @Kyana. Enjoy!

  


VII.

Alec wraps Magnus in his arms, relief clear on his face while his heart soars, finally freed from the heavy weight that was pushing him down. He didn't notice it before, his brain set on one goal only, but now it's there, an unnameable emotion that he's been carrying for months already and suddenly, he needs to let it out - he's never been one to delay the inevitable and this, this is both inevitable and irresistible, so he gives in.

He tightens his hold around Magnus, probably enough to hurt a bit, and he stares at him, looks into his eyes and into his soul.

"I love you," he says in Magnus' ear.

It's not a whisper, it's clear and genuine, because that's how Alec is, unapologetic of his actions and feelings; he leans in, loosens his fingers around Magnus' waist and gives him the choice to step back if that's not what he wants - but Magnus melts into his touch and meets him halfway, lips crashing against lips.

There's something desperate in Magnus' kiss, something that Alec will later guess was a warning, or perhaps an apology. He won't know for sure. In this instant, he doesn't even get the time to notice the urgency in Magnus' kiss properly, because chaos suddenly erupts around them and Alec is wrenched from Magnus, his fingers closing around thin air when he tries to hold on.

  


  


I.

Their story starts like this: Alec is in a club with his sister that night - or early morning, who cares? - and his dark gaze scans the sweaty crowd on the dance-floor. He hasn't yet touched the vodka that Meliorn poured him with a grin and a cheeky _on the house_. Alec and Izzy fucking own that club.

He's not thirsty but he feels hot in his suit, though he won't take off his jacket. He's there for business, not for pleasure, and he doesn't intend on losing the vest only to have dozens of interested eyes rake over his tight white shirt as if they could see through the fabric. He'll stay professional, if only because he knows the other one won't be.

"He's there," Isabelle tells him over the loud music, jerking her head towards a short man dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt of questionable taste.

He's only managed to get into the club thanks to the briefcase he's holding in his shaky right hand and because Raj and Andrew knew that he was expected. The security detail escorts him straight to the bar, where Izzy and Alec watch them like tigers awaiting their prey.

Isabelle snatches the briefcase and opens it, her eyes quickly moving over the banknotes. She nods to Alec as she closes it again. She won't bother to check if everything's there, not right now anyway: everybody knows not to mess with the Lightwoods.

Alec stands from the bar stool and finally grabs his shot of vodka, swirling the clear liquid in the glass.

"You were late," he tells the short man without looking at him. "One week late."

"I... I know," his interlocutor stutters, "but, uh... Valentine..."

"I'll deal with Valentine another time," Alec interrupts him and doesn't try to hide his anger as he slams the glass down on the counter, alcohol sloshing over the edge. "You were _late_."

"W... Won't happen again, Sir," the other answers and keeps his head down.

"That's what I thought," Alec says softly, almost on a gentle tone, and he watches the man look up with hesitation before he spits, "Get out."

Andrew and Raj take a step back as the short man slips past them, into the crowd and towards the doors. Isabelle slaps his wrist, grabs his glass and downs it in his stead, flashing him a bright grin when he glares at her.

"We're done here," she says, handing the briefcase to Raj for safekeeping. "Are you coming?"

"Not yet," Alec answers.

He'll go back home in a little while, he tells himself. He needs to clear his head, think about the implications of Valentine getting involved in his business. He didn't need to hear the news from that scared little man to know about it - he's had an inkling for two days already, so it's just the confirmation that he was right. Valentine is trying to recruit clients among the Lightwoods'... Trying being the keyword. He won't succeed, not when Izzy's and Alec's last name is enough to make even policemen shudder. The siblings have been in this business for far too long to be stepped on by anyone, even when their name is Valentine Morgenstern.

After his sister's departure, Alec stays in the club long enough for two girls to bat their eyelashes at him and take his refusal with sad sighs and a delighted giggle when he offers them their next drinks, and for one man to slip his hand up his thigh in a clear invitation that he takes back as soon as Alec's fingers close around his wrist in a bruising grip.

"If you don't want to say goodbye to either of your balls," he whispers into the man's ear, "I suggest you get the fuck out of here."

That's when the man notices Alec's other hand, holding onto a gun that is aimed towards his crotch. He turns as white as a sheet, mumbles an apology and staggers backwards when Alec lets go of his wrist. He's quick to disappear.

Alec slips a large tip into Meliorn's hand before he leaves the club too, followed from afar by Andrew, ever dutiful. The silence of the street is odd after the few hours he's spent surrounded by breathy laughs, heavy pants and loud music. It's funny, how the world changes in the distance. Behind, neon light and noise, the certainty of who he is. Ahead, the darkness of the shy morning, tinted pink on the horizon, and the mystery of a new day.

He stops in his usual coffee shop, a small place that doesn't attract much attention despite its to-die-for coffee, and Alec lets Andrew sweep the shop for potential enemies first, before he enters and walks up to the counter. It's not even seven in the morning yet but the place opens early and that's how Alec has found himself coming in more than once to get what people consider an early morning coffee, which is actually a late night coffee for him, that he drinks to stay on his two feet for a few more hours, before finally hitting the pillow.

He's been going there once or twice a week over the past few months, so by now Alec has turned into a regular customer who doesn't even have to order anymore - except that this morning, Maia isn't behind the counter like she usually is at this time of the day. He's glad for it, because in front of him stands a gorgeous man, hair styled up and back in an impressive mohawk that somehow manages not to clash with the classy decor of the coffee shop. His expressive eyes settle on Alec as a smile curves his mouth in a welcoming bow. The shirt he wears underneath his black apron is tight and hugs the kind of arms that Alec likes to feel around him in bed, muscular and strong.

"Good morning!" the man greets him and Andrew on a cheerful tone that doesn't make it hard to imagine they're on vacation, somewhere on a beach and about to order cocktails - the man's voice feels like liquid sunshine poured into Alec's veins. "What can I get you?"

"You're not Maia," Alec blurts out instead of asking for his usual extra large, extra black, extra strong coffee.

He doesn't pay any attention to Andrew's snort that echoes behind him. Instead, he stares a bit dumbfounded at the way the barista's eyes sparkle with amusement, a grin splitting his lips, and he lifts a finger towards the nametag pinned to his apron.

"I'm not Maia," the man confirms, before he introduces himself properly with a flirty smile. "I'm Magnus. And you? What name should I put on your order?"

Andrew snorts a second time and yelps when Alec kicks his tibia.

Their story starts like this: Alec, ruthless leader of the Lightwood gang that has turned into an almost unchallenged dynasty over the years, enters a damn coffee shop at half past six in the morning and meets a charming barista. Magnus Bane only needs two days to start adding a free cookie or muffin to Alec's usual order. Alexander Lightwood needs one full month to realise that his weekly visits to the coffee shop have turned into daily ones.

  


  


V.

"You can't do that, Alec!" Isabelle shouts, her voice suddenly higher as she tries to reason with her big brother who's stomping all over the place.

"Watch me," he shots back, a snarling expression of fury on his face that usually looks so composed, so calm. "I'll kill him, Izzy. You hear me? I'll..."

"You can't kill Valentine!" she exclaims, angry too now, angry because her brother's behaviour could be the death of them all if he isn't stopped, and she looks helplessly to the other people sitting in the room with them. "Say something!"

"I'm with Alec," Jace says with a shrug, which is both not helping and not surprising.

"This is a stupid idea," Raj argues at once.

"Agreed," Andrew says quietly from his corner of the room, as he eyes with concern Alec's bloody knuckles.

His blood mars the white wall behind his desk, where he slammed his fist into it with a muffled, broken cry of pain that had nothing to do with his splitting knuckles.

"Thank you!" Izzy exclaims, even though she knows that whatever decision Alec makes, Andrew and Raj will follow him into it - it's still nice to count more people on her corner at the moment.

"Killing him would upset the balance between all the factions," Simon adds, voice quiet but clear, and Izzy's heart fills with so much love for him that she fears it could burst any time. "This isn't the right call to make, Alec, and you know it."

"Because what Valentine has done hasn't upset the balance already?" Alec snaps, his eyes like daggers that he first turns to Simon, then to the laptop still sitting on his desk.

It's a wonder he hasn't smashed it to the ground when he realised what message the USB flash drive held... although Izzy would bet that it might still happen.

"If you do this," Simon insists, less softly this time and firmer, a bit more intent on getting his words of wisdom into his brother-in-law's thick skull, "you're going to ruin everything this family has worked for. You kill him, then what? Valentine has allies, Alec, they won't just stand by and accept his death. The Lightwoods' reputation is enough to keep most of the other gangs at bay because they don't have the means to take us on but killing Valentine could be the one event that gets them to side together. You don't want this."

If he wasn't her brother, Izzy might find the expression he sports as he stares at Simon scary, downright frightening, and she knows that he's itching to fight, that he would like nothing more than break Simon's glasses. It would be useless, but it would make him feel better.

"Then what do you suggest we do, uh?" he snarls, gesturing towards the laptop. "Abandon him?"

Izzy doesn't think she's the only one to hear the crack in his voice.

"No," Andrew interferes, brave enough to step forward and put his hand on Alec's tense shoulder. "We get him back. We make the exchange, we give him the money he wants. We'll take it back later, when _all of us_ are safe."

Alec glances at Andrew, then nods. The anger hasn't vanished from his eyes but it's under control, for now, although Izzy knows that he'll need to let it out sooner or later.

"We make the exchange," Alec confirms, voice cold even though his heart burns so hot. "We need the last payments of the month. Go to Lilith, Victor and Malachi. I don't care about their excuses, I want the money."

They all leave the room at once, except for Andrew who goes back to his corner and will wait, to make sure that his boss doesn't do something he might regret later, or hurt himself. As it is, Alec goes to sit behind his desk, each step stiff, his fists curled by his side. The laptop shows him Magnus' bloodied face, his left eye swollen shut, his burst lips, and the sign hanging from his neck with the amount of money that Valentine demands as ransom.

Andrew doesn't flinch when Alec smashes the laptop on the floor.

  


  


II.

Magnus becomes a fixture in his life. Given his lifestyle, Alec tends to consider that he doesn't get second chances - he's only got one shot at life - so he allows himself that one good thing and lets Magnus in.

He doesn't really notice how or when it happens but it does, between coffees and cookies and lame jokes exchanged over the counter, until Magnus goes to sit at his table one morning, to argue about the benefits of dark chocolate over white chocolate, which is the only kind of chocolate Alec will eat.

"It's not even chocolate!" Magnus insists, while Alec waves him off.

Alec learns a lot about Magnus. He's twenty-seven, went into architecture but then gave up, got several jobs over the past few years, including ballet teacher, and he lives alone with a cat. That's what he learns from him directly, but Alec has relations and he also learns that Magnus got caught stealing food in a store when he was fifteen, while trying to feed the kids at the orphanage he lived at. He was fired from his first official job when his boss realised that he was smoking pot at the workplace and he got caught again a few years later, stealing jewellery and expensive watches to sell them on the black market.

It amuses Alec to no end and it also comes, surprisingly, as relief. Despite his regular job, innocent looks and pearly smile, Magnus has a part of shadow inside him. He's glad, because it means that perhaps Magnus could be part of his world.

Right now though, they argue about silly things like chocolate and whether cats or dogs are the best pets - Alec is a dog person, after all - or even which Queen's song is the best one, and life's good to them.

That's his one shot at happiness, he knows.

  


  


VI.

The briefcase feels heavy in his hand as they approach the abandoned metro station, a sordid but discreet meeting point. Alec doesn't know if he'll get Magnus back in the same condition as he saw him on that video - bloody and hurt but alive - or in worse shape. He hasn't completely given up on the idea to kill Valentine. If he has any reason to believe that Magnus was hurt more than necessary, Morgenstern's a dead man. Maybe - probably - even if he's treated Magnus right after the recording of that damn message.

"You stay here," he tells Izzy and Simon when they reach the stairs that plunge down, down into the guts of the earth. "Anything goes south, you get the fuck away from here."

"I'm not letting you..."

"Jace and Andrew are with me," Alec interrupts his sister, and she only lets him get away with it because it would be counterproductive to hit him right before he goes to see Valentine. "If this is a trap, one of us has to get out alive."

_One of us_ , one of the heirs to the Lightwood dynasty, to go on with their business as usual, secure their deals and reassure their allies, should it come to the death of one of them. Izzy doesn't like to be left behind but she knows it makes sense. Alec doesn't trust her to stay put though, so he glances at Simon, the meaning in his sombre eyes crystal clear, and the young man nods once. That's probably why he likes Simon: his love for Isabelle goes beyond his loyalty to Alec. That's good.

Alec smiles at his sister despite her unhappy frown, her thumb caressing the gun at her side. He understands.

"Not today," he tells her, and she hears the promise in his voice, that some other day they'll get their revenge on Valentine: he's stepped on their toes one too many times to keep on living, but today is not the right time, not when Magnus could be badly hurt and unable to move if it comes down to it and they need to run. "Let's go."

Jace and Andrew follow him down the stairs, confident but careful next to Alec, whose face is set in a grim expression. He hopes Valentine fucking chokes on the money he carries in that briefcase. He'll feed him the banknotes himself if he's ruined Magnus.

Valentine and his goons look awfully pleased with themselves when Alec, Andrew and Jace step on the platform. Six of them, plus Magnus whom Alec can see sitting on the floor, breathing heavy, and he's sagged against the white wall, obviously unable to sit with his back straight. He wonders how many ribs were broken when they beat him up. His blood turns to ice.

"Alec!" Valentine greets him as if they were old friends, his mouth set in a satisfied smirk, "Long time no see."

Alec can feel Jace and Andrew tense in anticipation next to him, ready to draw their guns, ready to react at the slightest hint that might suggest Alec is about to lose his temper. He won't though, not while Magnus is still with them.

He throws the briefcase at Valentine's feet without a word. It lands with a loud noise that echoes around the station, clearer than a gunshot, and Valentine gestures to one of his men to grab Magnus. He does, none too gently, and the barista whimpers when he's hauled up to his feet, his knees nearly giving out beneath his own weight. The tension in Alec only grows and he looks at Magnus, the dry blood on the side of his face, the black eye and the cut on his right cheekbone.

Valentine bends down to grab the briefcase. He opens it with obvious greed and grins at Alec, before he motions his friend to step forward with Magnus. This is it, this is the exchange, his one shot, and Alec stops breathing for a second, thinks that if he manages to catch Magnus, they'll make it, all of them, and they'll go back to Izzy and Simon and put together another plan to make Valentine pay for every single bruise that has drawn a blue constellation on Magnus' body.

The distance between them seems impossibly large and Magnus moves so slowly, stumbling and whimpering in pain, each breath coming out in a ragged pant, until Alec can't take it anymore. He steps forward, closes the distance between them, and Alec wraps Magnus in his arms.

  


  


IV.

Alec sits in the private room of his club, jacket off, tie loosened, a glass of wine in his hand. He stares at the golden liquid that reminds him of Magnus' eyes, feels his chest expand as it does every time he thinks about his friend.

Magnus is late tonight, which is unlike him, but Alec doesn't worry. He hasn't been with them for long, he still has friends and acquaintances he needs to see, concerns about his repeated absences to placate maybe, so Alec lets him be, doesn't call him. Magnus is a free man and just because he's twenty minutes late to his meeting with Alec doesn't mean that he has forgotten about it or decided not to show up. Also, just because Alec hoped to turn their meeting into a date and ordered fine food for a late dinner together doesn't mean that he should be nervous.

Magnus is one handsome motherfucker and sometimes Alec doesn't know what to do with himself around him, especially when Magnus teases him, catching his gaze from across the meeting room and biting his lower lip with incandescent eyes. Alec wants him, wants his body pressed close, his fingers digging into his hips and his mouth muffling his moans.

He also wants the pleasure to see Magnus wake up in his bed every morning, and his toothbrush next to his own in the bathroom - shit, he'd even adopt Magnus' cat, and gladly, if it means that Magnus _stays_.

A light knock on the door scatters his thoughts and he's not ashamed by the way he jumps to his feet, his heart beating furiously. The disappointment feels like a cold shower when he opens the door and finds a confused Andrew on the other side.

"What?" he groans, his previous joy dying at the bottom of his stomach.

"Hodge Starkweather," his friend says, and Alec frowns at the mention of Valentine's right arm. "He just came in to give this to Raj."

Andrew hands him a USB flash drive.

  


  


III.

Their story goes on like this: they strike a friendship, tentative at first although it quickly turns into teasing and flirting and making fun of each other. It gives Alec an odd sense of serenity and he feels carefree in a way he has not felt in a long time.

He tells Magnus who he really is after two months of easy conversations and smiles. Magnus' eyes grow wide with surprise but his voice drops to a tone of conspiracy right after as he enquires about his business. Alec thinks that he was right about Magnus' shadows, about him fitting in his world, and he suggests that he accompanies him, just to see what life is on the other side of legality.

Magnus thrives on the wild side. He keeps his job in the coffee shop so that he doesn't attract unwanted attention by leaving so soon after being hired - he likes the job too, and he needs something that's easy on his nerves, because he's not sure he could dedicate his whole self to the Lightwoods' lifestyle. He's good though, makes Alec hot all over when he knocks out a security guard who was trying to sneak up on the leader as he supervised the transfer of bags of money from an armoured vehicle to two cars of his.

"You should be more careful," Magnus chides him, "Wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty face."

"You think I'm pretty?" Alec asks with a smile, and Magnus rolls his eyes.

So does Jace.

"Get a room, you two!" he yells even as he dumps a bag into the trunk of the car that has Raj behind the wheel, ready to drive away before the cops show up.

"Might as well do as he says," Magnus drawls, his eyes burning through Alec's body.

"Come to my place tonight," Alec immediately suggests, and he doesn't care if he sounds too eager.

He's only got one shot at life, after all.

"I have a late shift at the shop," Magnus says, voice full of regrets as he trails one finger down Alec's arm softly, his touch hot even through the fabric of Alec's jacket. "Another time?"

"Sure."

They smile like idiots and it's ridiculous, because Magnus is a barista turned gangster, or perhaps it's the other way around, but Alec likes him and... he's starting to realise that he wouldn't know what to do without him.

  


  


VIII.

He vaguely makes out the sound of footsteps, thundering on the ground, and loud voices that shout words he can't focus on, because Magnus' kiss tastes desperate and urgent, but then he catches up to reality.

"Alec!" Jace screams.

Alec is wrenched from Magnus, his fingers closing around thin air when he tries to hold on. Without Alec's arms to support him, the barista staggers backwards and he collapses on the ground with a wheeze. Alec struggles into Andrew's arms, he doesn't understand why his friend would pull them apart now but suddenly, he sees and he hears and _no_.

"Police!" armed men dressed in black shout as they come down the stairs and onto the platform, taking short and focused steps on the side until they close in a circle, surrounding the Lightwoods and the Morgenstern alike. "On the ground, now! Keep your hands where we can see them!"

Valentine reacts first, shooting at the policeman on his right, and Andrew brings Alec down to the ground just in time, right before five different guns go off - Morgenstern falls, another policeman too, but he doesn't see where the three other bullets go. It doesn't matter, because the circle closes in around them and he sees Jace punch a man before another kicks him in the crook of his knee and sends him tumbling down with a groan.

Fuck. Alec looks around with wide eyes when Andrew's weight is pulled away from him, and he sees him held at gunpoint by one of the policemen. Where's Magnus? Fuck, fuck, he is the one who brought him into this mess, into his life, and he never meant for him to be involved in this way. This isn't how it's supposed to go.

Rough hands pull him up to his knees and that's when Alec finally sees Magnus, bloody and exhausted but still so beautiful. He's on his back, and there's a policeman hovering over him, reaching out...

"Don't touch him!" Alec shouts as he tries to surge forward - but a blow forces him to lie on his stomach, all the breath knocked out of him, and he strains to look up. "Mag..."

The policeman grabs Magnus' hand, helps him up with surprising gentleness to his feet, and Alec still can't breathe, although this time it has nothing to do with the pain in his guts.

"The ambulance will be there shortly," the policeman says to Magnus, "Are you okay?"

"What do you think, Ragnor?" he rasps out, one hand pressed to his ribs. "I'm peachy."

"Good job, Lieutenant," Ragnor concludes and pats his friend on the shoulder, before he hands him a police badge that Magnus takes in shaky fingers.

Alec's heart does something he doesn't understand then, breaking and roaring and hurting all at once, and he doesn't know what words leave his throat but Magnus turns and looks at him. He can't see what's going on in those golden eyes. He doesn't discern regrets or longing or, or anything else, and he can't tell whether what they had was true or not, but Magnus kissed him back and he needs to know, he needs to know he wasn't completely betrayed, he has to...

Handcuffs close around Alec's wrists.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me @evilkeshi on Twitter... and thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just like it were real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326147) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)




End file.
